guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainer locations
Category: Maps & Locations Every profession in Guild Wars can learn new skills by talking to a skill trainer. They're located all over Tyria. This list organises Skill Trainers by location in order of natural progression through the game. =Locations= Amnoon Oasis * Tengsao ** Barbed Signet, Dark Bond, Death Nova, Rend Enchantments, Well of Suffering ** Air Attunement, Conjure Frost, Iron Mist, Meteor, Stone Daggers ** Contemplation of Purity, Healing Seed, Protective Spirit, Rebirth, Smite Hex ** "I Will Survive!", Axe Rake, Crushing Blow, Pure Strike, Shield Stance ** Antidote Signet, Barbed Trap, Predatory Season, Savage Shot, Storm Chaser Ascalon City (Post-Searing) * Sir Bertran ** Animate Bone Horror, Blood Renewal, Deathly Swarm, Faintheartedness, Life Siphon, Soul Barbs, Vampiric Gaze, Vampiric Touch ** Aura of Restoration, Blinding Flash, Fire Storm, Flare, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Lightning Javelin ** Resurrection Signet, Charm Animal, Comfort Animal, Dual Shot, Ignite Arrows, Point Blank Shot, Power Shot, Read the Wind, Troll Unguent Ascalon Settlement * ??? ** Leech Signet ** Apply Poison, Healing Spring Ashford Abbey * Brother Mhenlo Beacon's Perch * ??? ** Inspired Hex, Shatter Enchantment Beetletun * Ephaz ** Malign Intervention, Rigor Mortis, Touch of Agony ** Arcane Echo, Cry of Frustration, Signet of Capture ** Inspired Enchantment Camp Rankor * Steig ** Barbs, Consume Corpse ** Nature's Renewal, Symbiotic Bond Catacombs, The (Pre-Searing) Copperhammer Mines * Gammel ** Verata's Aura, Verata's Gaze, Verata's Sacrifice ** Muddy Terrain, Primal Echoes Droknar's Forge * Bartoch ** Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Bone Minions, Chilblains, Demonic Flesh, Malaise, Price of Failure, Signet of Agony, Well of the Profane ** Choking Gas, Concussion Shot, Dust Trap, Edge of Extinction, Flame Trap, Precision Shot, Tiger's Fury, Winnowing Fishermen's Haven * Mazzim ** Awaken the Blood, Spinal Shivers **Aegis, Purge Signet ** Deadly Riposte, Thrill of Victory ** Brutal Strike, Fertile Season Grendich Courthouse * Taltosh **Judge's Insight, Restore Life **Disrupting Chop, Wary Stance ** Kindle Arrows, Predator's Pounce Henge of Denravi * Master Scout Kiera ** Blood Ritual, Blood of the Master, Dark Aura, Enfeeble, Plague Touch ** Signet of Capture, Bestial Pounce, Determined Shot, Otyugh's Cry, Throw Dirt Ice Tooth Cave * Marna **Mark of Subversion ** Melandru's Assault, Revive Animal Lion's Arch * Firstwatch Sergio ** Defile Flesh, Necrotic Traversal, Rotting Flesh, Strip Enchantment, Suffering, Well of Blood ** Conjure Flame, Ice Prison, Ice Spear, Lightning Strike, Ward Against Foes, Whirlwind ** Call of Protection, Debilitating Shot, Pin Down, Serpent's Quickness, Whirling Defense, Winter Maguuma Stade * Avena ** Deathly Chill, Unholy Feast ** Signet of Capture, Arcane Mimicry, Power Drain ** Maiming Strike, Scavenger Strike Marhan's Grotto * Harnil ** Dryder's Defenses, Frozen Soil, Symbiosis Nebo Village * ??? **Illusion of Weakness North Kryta Province * Captain Greywind ** Plague Sending, Taste of Death Old Ascalon * ??? ** Distortion ** Power Attack, Sprint Piken Square * ??? ** Dismember, Mighty Blow Port Sledge * Thengen ** Infuse Condition, Order of Pain ** Disrupting Lunge, Energizing Wind Quarrel Falls * Sorim ** Blood Ritual, Blood of the Master, Dark Aura, Enfeeble, Plague Touch ** Illusion of Weakness, Inspired Enchantment, Leech Signet, Wastrel's Worry ** Signet of Capture, Bestial Pounce, Determined Shot, Otyugh's Cry, Throw Dirt Sardelac Sanatarium * ??? ** Energy Burn, Illusion of Haste Serenity Temple * ??? ** Diversion, Shatter Hex Yak's Bend * Captain Osric ** Dark Pact, Insidious Parasite, Mark of Pain, Parasitic Bond, Putrid Explosion, Shadow Strike, Shadow of Fear, Soul Feast, Vile Touch, Weaken Armor ** Armor of Earth, Earth Attunement, Eruption, Fireball, Frozen Burst, Ice Spikes, Lava Font, Magnetic Aura, Shard Storm, Ward Against Elements ** Channeling, Fragility, Mantra of Frost, Power Spike ** Irresistible Blow, Protector's Strike, Seeking Blade, Swift Chop ** Call of Haste, Called Shot, Distracting Shot, Dodge, Favorable Winds, Feral Lunge, Hunter's Shot, Lightning Reflexes, Penetrating Attack, Quickening Zephyr = Credit = Parts of this list were originally sourced from Citizen, in a post on the forums http://www.guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?t=12850. gfdg